vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Onua
|-|Mata= |-|Nuva= |-|Adaptive Armor (Mistika)= Summary Toa Onua is one of the Toa Mata, the first Toa team, and the team destined to awaken Mata Nui from his great slumber. He later transformed alongside the rest of the Toa Mata, into the Toa Nuva. Onua is extremely wise and patient, deliberating over every decision he makes slowly and carefully. He does not speak needlessly, and is never impulsive or reckless. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, 6-C with Nova Blast | 7-B, 6-C with Nova Blast Name: Toa Onua Origin: Bionicle Age: 100,000 years old Gender: Male Classification: Toa Mata / Nuva of Earth Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Earth Manipulation and Absorption, Nightvision and Tremorsense, Fusionism (Can fuse with other Toa of different elements), Limited Telepathy (Can form mental links with other beings and share the things they see), Sealing (By combining his element with the different elements of five other Toa at once, Onua can encase an opponent in a cage of Protodermis), Statistics Amplification (Can boost his speed with Kakama and his strength with Pakari), Forcefield Creation with Hau, Water Breathing with Kaukau, Flight with Miru, Intangibility with Kakama Nuva, X-Ray Vision with Akaku, Invisibility with Huna, Translation with Rau, Illusion Creation and Shapeshifting with Mahiki, Mind Manipulation with Komau, Telekinesis with Matatu, Reactive Evolution with Adaptive Armor (It can adapt to give Onua the ability to fly or survive in space, and can change his weapons to better exploit an opponent's weaknesses), Energy Manipulation with Nynrah Ghost Blaster, Resistance to Illusions with Akaku Nuva, Longevity, Regeneration (High-Low; Toa can regenerate the biological portions of their body and reattach lost limbs) Attack Potency: City level+ (Shouldn't be much weaker than he is as a Toa Nuva, as other Toa aren't that much weaker than them), Island level with Nova Blast (Far superior to his normal attacks and capable of leveling Metru Nui) | City level+ (Comparable to Pohatu, who reduced Odina Fortress to dust), Island level with Nova Blast Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Alongside the rest of the Toa Mata, fought the Avohkah, lightning-based Rahi that possess the properties of lightning and were mistaken for lightning bolts), possibly Relativistic (The Toa Inika could react to and dodge Umbra in his light form) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable in speed to his previous form, and can fight Rahkshi and Makuta who can manipulate electricity and electrical fields), possibly Relativistic Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 (Lifted a boulder) Striking Strength: City Class+ | City Class+ Durability: City level+ | City level+ Stamina: Extremely high. The Toa Mangai were capable of fighting against the Kanohi Dragon for an entire month. Range: Extended melee range, Kilometers with abilities (His range should be comparable to Pohatu's, who destroyed the massive Odina Fortress with a single timed Stone Blast), Tens of Kilometers with Nova Blast Standard Equipment: As a Toa Mata, Onua had simple Claws, and as a Toa Nuva, he wielded two Quake Breakers. *'Kanohi:' Like all Toa, Onua possesses a Kanohi. While he has a primary one, Pakari, he possesses the Kanohi of all the Toa Mata / Nuva, in addition to the Kanohi of the Toa Metru (though he lost these after he became a Toa Nuva), and is able to rapidly switch between them at will. He eventually acquired the Golden Kanohi, which gave him all the powers of the Toa Mata’s Kanohi, but he lost it when he became a Toa Nuva. **'Pakari:' The Great Mask of Strength, and Onua's primary Kanohi. When used, it simply raises his physical strength past his regular limits. Its Nuva version simply enhances its effects and allows him to share them with his allies. **'Hau:' The Great Mask of Shielding. It allows Onua to form a forcefield that protects himself from physical attack. Its Nuva version allows him to shield not only himself, but others as well. **'Kaukau:' The Great Mask of Waterbreathing. It allows Onua to breathe underwater for a limited period of time. Its Nuva version gives the power to only breathe water, as well as being able to survive intense water pressures indefinitely, an ability that can be shared with others. **'Miru:' The Great Mask of Levitation. It allows Onua to float and glide on air, though flight relies on wind currents. Its Nuva version allows him to share this ability with his allies. **'Kakama:' The Great Mask of Speed. It allows Onua to move at high speeds, faster than the eye can see. Its Nuva version allows him to share this ability with his allies, on top of allowing him to phase through matter by vibrating his molecules at high speed. **'Akaku:' The Great Mask of X-Ray Vision. It allows Onua to see through solid objects and is outfitted with telescopic lenses that enhance his vision further. Its Nuva version strengthens the effect to the point where Onua can see through illusions, and can share it with his allies. **'Huna:' The Great Mask of Concealment, which allows Onua to become invisible, though he still leaves a shadow. **'Rau:' The Great Mask of Translation. It allows Onua to understand and speak virtually any written or spoken language, as well as the meaning behind carvings. **'Mahiki:' The Great Mask of Illusion. Through its power, Onua can create a variety of illusions. He can shapeshift to change his appearance, and mimic voices as well. **'Komau:' The Great Mask of Mind Control. Using Komau, Onua can see into the minds of others, control them, and attack their minds with mental blasts. However, the mask cannot be used to direct someone against their morals. **'Ruru:' The Great Mask of Night Vision, which releases a beam of light that illuminates Onua's surroundings and grants him limited X-ray vision. It can be used as a weapon, too, as the bright light can blind opponents. **'Matatu:' The Great Mask of Telekinesis, which allows Onua to manipulate other objects within his field of vision through his psychic powers. *'Adaptive Armor:' A special armor given to Onua by Artakha prior to the final battle with the Makuta on Karda Nui. The Adaptive Armor’s onboard artificial intelligence analyzes whatever situation and environment Onua finds himself in, and adapts its construction to best suit the conditions. It can grant Onua the ability to fly in aerial combat, and can even adapt to the vacuum of space. **'Nynrah Ghost Blaster:' A special projectile weapon granted to Onua by the Adaptive Armor. The Nynrah Ghost Blaster fires energy, the nature of which can be altered by Onua through his thoughts. When he fought the Makuta, it adapted to fire Light energy, and it can also be used to channel his elemental powers. Intelligence: Onua is a wise, patient warrior who is skilled when it comes to problem solving. Weaknesses: Onua is weakened without his Kanohi. While Onua has nightvision, his vision in the day is worse. Using a Nova Blast drains his powers and leaves him incapable of using his elemental powers for a few days. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Toa of Earth: Onua is a Toa of Earth, and can thus manipulate and absorb the earth. He can raise pillars of earth, cause earthquakes, and is a highly skilled digger. His highly sensitive fingertips can sense the slightest vibrations in the earth. As a Toa Nuva, he can make timed blasts of Earth. Key: Mata | Nuva Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bionicle Category:Lego Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Heroes Category:Illusionists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Male Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Toa Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6